A Fight for Love
by Secret CSI
Summary: Someone is after Dr. Cranston and it will affect the whole team.  Please review. Love you lots.  Set after 8x14.  I don't own, but I can wish right?
1. Too Gentle and Jaded

Jethro Gibbs stood at the top of his basement stairs and smirked. Doctor Rachel Cranston was lying on his basement floor, where Ari was killed.

"This floor is strangely comfortable, Agent Gibbs." She said as she cocked her head to look at him. He smirked again and walked down the stairs.

"Glad you like. What can I do for you, Dr. Cranston?" He asked. He set down the food on the work counter. He ordered her favorites because he knew she'd be there after the day she had.

"I know this is going to sound desperate, but I just didn't want to be alone tonight. I just want someone to talk. You don't mind do you?" She said. He helped her up. "I was scared, Jethro." She whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't mind, Rachel. You wanna help me with the boat again?" He said. She nodded and took off her coat. Rachel sat on the work bench and sighed. He joined her and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for just barging in here like this." She said. He smirked and passed her some food and a beer.

"You're always welcome, Rachel, you know that." He said. They ate in silence for a while. Then he stood up and cleared the table. She stood up and tried to help. He put his hand over hers. "I got it, Rache." He said. I'll be right down." He said. She smiled and watched him walk up the stairs. She picked up a piece of sandpaper and gently started to sand with the grain of the wood. After a few minutes she felt two strong arms circle her. He let his hands land on top of hers. "You're too gentle." He said. She subconsciously shifted closer to him.

"Yeah well I didn't really know what I was doing." She said. He smiled and moved away from her. As he stepped away he slipped on some sawdust. He landed on his back and Rachel gasped.

"Shit." He groaned as he rolled over to his stomach. Rachel bent down next to him.

"Oh my god! Gibbs, are you okay?" She asked. He sat up and leaned against the boat and winced.

"I'll be fine." He said.

"Turn around and let me check your back." She said. She moved behind him. "Take off your shirt." She said. He furrowed his brows. "I just want to check your back to make sure that nothing is injured." She said. He smirked and she rolled her eyes as he removed his shirt. She looked at his back and gently traced his spine. He tensed at first. "Relax Jethro." She said. She liked how his spine felt under her fingers.

"How's the back, Doc?" He asked. Her hands on his back were slowly diminishing his will power. She smiled.

"It's fine. No damage old man." She teased. She stood up and stepped in front of him, which she regretted. She had no idea that a man his age could look that good. She bit her lip and extended her hands to him.

"Old man, huh?" He asked. He grabbed her hands and stood up. He picked up his shirt and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to grab a beer. Do you want one?" he asked. She avoided looking at his chest.

"Sure. I'll just sand some more." She said. She turned back to the boat. After a few minutes she heard him walk down the stairs and place two beers down. She didn't turn around, but she felt his arms around her again.

"You're still too gentle." He whispered in her ear. His hands slipped on top of hers. He guided her hands and put a little more pressure on the sandpaper.

"This feels better." He murmured. Gibbs took a chance and kissed her neck. He didn't know what it was about her but he couldn't deny his complete attraction to one Dr. Rachel Lynn Cranston. Rachel gasped and leaned against him. "Much better." She groaned. Jethro continued to gently kiss her neck.

"I agree doctor." He murmured. She turned around and came face-to-face with a shirtless Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She let her eyes roam his chest, which was incredible.

"Still think I'm an old man, Rachel?" He asked as let his lips trail path from her neck to her lips. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you going to kiss me or are you just a tease?" She said. He smirked and let his lips crash onto hers. She let her hands roam his chest and settle at the base of his neck. His hands threaded through her auburn hair. He backed her up against the boat and let his hands roam her back. She moved her hands to his fine chest and gently pushed him back a bit.

"Something wrong?" He asked slightly breathless. She smiled and moved her hands back to play with the hair on the base of his neck.

"Nothing's wrong. What are we doing, Jethro?" She asked. He gave her hips a gentle squeeze.

"I think the kids call it making-out." He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm being serious." She said. He knew where this conversation was going. He knew that someone like Rachel deserved everything she wanted and he knew that she didn't deserve a jaded bastard like him.

"I don't know, Rachel. You're the one that came here tonight." He said. He wanted her but he didn't deserve her. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her. He cared for so much that it hurt him. She shook her head. She was too old for one night stands or to be anyone's sex buddy.

"I'll just leave. I know my way out." She said. She gathered her coat and purse.

"What do you want from me, Rache?" He asked she looked back at him and then continued up the stairs. "I'm not good enough for you and I'm not what you want." He told as she reached the basement door.

"If that's what you think then you don't know me at all." She said and she was gone. "I'll see you around, Agent Gibbs." She said as she exited his basement. Gibbs hung his head. He threw on his shirt and bolted up the stairs. She was opening his front door.

"Rachel wait!" He said as he closed the gap between them.

"No Gibbs. It's fine." She said.

"Why did you come here tonight?" He asked as he gently closed the door. He turned her to face him.

"I came because I'm tired. I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of pretending that I don't feel something for you. We've been having or coffee for weeks and I just thought…" She started to say. "Just forget it." She said.

"You scare me." He said. She just stared at him.


	2. Let's Play a Game

"You scare me." He said. She just stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You scare the hell out of me. You're beautiful, witty, smart, and you keep me on my toes and you make me fall in love with you. Today when I hear about the shooting at your office I went crazy until you called me." He said. She just stared at him. "The scariest part is that I don't deserve you." He said as he stood in her space. Rachel dropped her coat and purse on the floor. She wrapped her arms around him. His lips automatically found hers. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. He loved her. He backed her against the wall. She instantly lifted up his shirt and tossed it. He threaded his fingers through her silky hair.

"I love you too, Jethro." She murmured. He parted and just stared at her. "Don't run Jethro." She said. "We deserve each other and you're exactly what I want." She said. She leaned up and kissed him again. He relaxed and kissed her fully. He lifted her shirt and dropped it beside them. Rachel Cranston was gorgeous. Her chest was lightly freckled. He started to kiss her chest. He could hear her heart racing. He couldn't believe that he was making her feel that way. He looked into her eyes and kissed her lips. He pulled away and smiled.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked. She was clinging to his shoulders.

"We should stop." He said.

"Why?" He asked. He smiled and leaned into her. He placed chaste kisses on her neck and collar bone. She smiled and leaned her head against the wall.

"We should have dinner first." He said as he kissed her throat. She groaned and her knees buckled slightly.

"We had dinner an hour ago." She said. He laughed.

"Like a real date." He told her. She smiled softly at her.

"Be honest and you know I can tell when you're lying. Do you really want to do this whole first date thing? Because technically we've been dating for weeks." She said. He smirked. She put her hands on his chest and leaned into kiss her again.

"We've been dating for weeks?" He asked her.

"Ever since I evaled your team we've had coffee or dinner once or twice a week and don't think haven't noticed you checking me out." She said. He let his hands slide down to her waist.

"I've seen you check me out too." He said. She laughed and leaned her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed the top of her head. They heard his phone go ring. She started to kiss his neck.

"Ignore it." She mumbled. He smirked. She kissed up to his lips and the phone stopped ringing. "Oops missed call." She said.

"You're going to be the death of me." He said and she laughed.

"But what a way to go, right?" She said. He grabbed her hand and started to lead her up the stairs. He heard Dean Martin's 'Volare' play from his phone. Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Abby put custom ringtones on my phone this morning. You should hear what yours is." He said. He ran downstairs. "What DiNozzo?" He growled into the phone. Rachel walked down and stood next to him and she smiled at her. The respectable Doctor Rachel Cranston in jeans and a pink bra was standing on a sawdust covered basement floor barefoot. "Are you sure? Alright I'll be right there. I don't need the address." He said then hung up.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked. Gibbs grabbed his gun and badge.

"Someone broke into your house and tore it apart." He told her.

"Why'd they call you?" She asked.

"They found my card on the floor and something about a picture of the two of us." He said. She was shaking. He looked at her.

"Um that dinner we went to a last week. My friend took a picture of us." She said. She stood there in shock. He puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Rachel I need you to come with me so they know you're alive and so we can find out if anything was taken." He said. She nodded. "You need to go and grab your shirt." He said. She nodded again. She looked up at him.

"Can I wear yours?" She asked. He knew how scared she was. First the office shooting and now her house. She was smart and she was connecting the dots.

"Yeah come on." He said. Twenty-five minutes later they arrived at her place. DiNozzo ran up to him and didn't see Rachel.

"There's no word from Doctor Cranston. Apparently she never came home." He said.

"I know that." Gibbs said. Her phone is dead too." He added.

"But how did you know that?" He asked.

"Cause she's in the car, DiNozzo." Gibbs answered gesturing to the passenger seat. Tony looked and waived. Rachel exited the car.

"Hi Agent DiNozzo." She said.

"I'm sorry about your house." He said.

"Thank you." They made their way to her house. Gibbs kept his hand on the small of her back.

"Thanks for coming down, Agent Gibbs."

"Thanks for the call, Allan. Detective Allan Housen this is Doctor Rachel Cranston." Gibbs said.

"I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances. Can I have a word with you, Agent Gibbs?" He asked. Gibbs nodded.

"I'll be right back. DiNozzo stay with her." He said.

"You got it boss." DiNozzo said. Gibbs and Housen walked toward the Detective's car.

"What did you find, Allan?" He asked.

"Whoever did this really tore up her house. This is personal, Gibbs." He told Gibbs.

"What makes you say that?" Gibbs asked.

"Any photo that she looked truly happy in was smashed. There was a photo of the two of you at a bating cage and your face was ripped to shreds. The only way I knew it was you was because Doctor Cranston dates and names the photo on the back." He said. Detective Housen looked at his friend and could see the anger in his eyes. "There's more Gibbs. Someone wrote a note and stuck a bullet in it. Now I'll have to have the lab confirm it, but it looks like the same caliber from the office shooting." He said.

"What does the note say, Al?" Gibbs asked. Al picked up an evidence bag with a note inside of it.

"It's sick, Gibbs. 'I knew you weren't home. This is just to scare you, because when I want to kill you I will, Rachel. It's either you or your boyfriend. I'll let you decide. Until it's your turn I'll just keep busy with the other Todds—well what's left of the Todd family. Let's play a game called Who to Kill First. Let's see if you can guess which one I go after next. See you around, Dr. Cranston.' You don't think he's really going after the rest of her family, do you?" Allan asked.

"I don't know. She has three brothers, two sister-in-laws and one sister. Her other sister died about six years ago."

"We better round up her family though. Does she have any kids?"

"Twins. Emmy and Jeremy Cranston. They're freshmen at Georgetown." Gibbs said.

"Alright I send a unit to go pick them up." Allan said.

"Okay I'll let them know what's going on." Gibbs said.

"Alright."

"I appreciate all of this Allan. Can you keep me updated?" Gibbs asked.

"I can do you one better. I spoke to your director and I told him that we would be more than happy to share the case with NCIS. Her being a naval psychiatrist and all." He said. Jethro and Allan were old friends. They would go out for a beer at least once a week, case permitting, so he knew all about Jethro's growing attraction to the red-headed shrink.

"Thanks Allan it means a lot to me. How's Heather by the way?" Gibbs asked. Allan had married Gibbs's second ex-wife and they were happily married.

"She's good and Quinn misses her Uncle Gibbs." Housen said as they made their way back to Rachel and DiNozzo.

"Tell her that I'm doing well and that I want to take her out fishing next weekend, hopefully." Gibbs said. He smiled at Rachel. She looked exhausted and tiny in his shirt. "You okay?" He asked her. She nodded her head.

"Just by looking from here it looks like they broke every window." She said then the color left her face. "My dog!" Oh my god, Navy!" She yelled and then took off towards the house. McGee intercepted her.

"Doctor Cranston, you can't go in there yet." He said as he held her back by her waist. Ziva walked out holding a small black puppy in her arms. The puppy was licking her face.

"I believe this is yours." Ziva said. Rachel didn't move. She just stared at the inside of her house. It looked like a demolition crew had been inside. Gibbs came up behind her. He turned to his team.

"We are sharing this case with MPD. Detective Housen is their lead. Is our lab okay, Al?" He asked

"Fine by me. Your team, your lab and a couple of my officers and me. Rich's wife just had the baby so I'm solo for a little while." He answered. Gibbs addressed his team again.

"DiNozzo."

"Taking the dog to Abby and doing background checks.' He said.

"His name is Navy and he's sneaky." Gibbs explained.

"Got it, Boss." DiNozzo said then left.

"McGee."

"Canvassing the neighborhood." He said then walked away.

"David."

"Starting to process the house." She said and walked into the house.

"You've got them trained good, Gibbs." Allan said. Jethro smirked. "I'm going to check on the uniforms and help out Agent David." He said, then disappeared into the house. Jethro turned towards Rachel.

"Rachel we're going to walk through and I just need you to tell me what's missing." He said. She just nodded. "I'm going to have someone get the kids." He told her.

"I don't understand. I'm usually the one helping people cope with things and now this happens to me." She said.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You have to call your family though. Detective Housen found a note threatening all of you." He said. She looked at what used to be her beautiful house. He kissed the side of her head.

"I'm just so scared. Who would do this to me?" She asked. He held her in his arms.

"We're going to find out." He said. "Come on." He said. He intertwined their fingers and led her inside.

"Come take a look at this, Gibbs." Allan shouted from the kitchen. Gibbs left Rachel to go over the living room with Ziva.

"What is it, Al?" He asked.

"I don't know what this is." Allan said as he pushed a map with red circle on it towards Gibbs. He stared at it as his face fell. He ran into the living room.


	3. Guess Who

"I don't know what this is." Allan said as he pushed a map with red circle on it towards Gibbs. He stared at it as his face fell. He ran into the living room.

"Ziva grab McGee and get to Kate Todd's grave now!" He yelled. Both women stared at him. Ziva ran out of the house and shouted for McGee. Rachel was holding a picture of herself with her two sisters and two sister-in-laws. It was taken the year before Kate died. "Have your spoken to your brothers, Julia, Lacey or Monroe?" He asked Rachel.

"Um I spoke to them after the shooting." She said. "The only one that I haven't spoken to was Robert but he left for Iraq last night, so I called Julie." She said. "What's going on?" She asked.

"And they all sounded fine? No signs of distress?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, they were all fine." She answered. She was starting to get worried. Since Rachel didn't live far from the cemetery, Gibbs's phone rang three minutes later.

"McGee what did you find?" He asked.

"Someone dug up her casket." He said. Gibbs could hear anger in Tim's voice. "It was open but she doesn't look disturbed." He said.

"I found something, McGee!" Jethro could hear Ziva yell.

"What did she find?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a note. 'I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to pull the trigger, but Katie Todd got what she deserved.' Who the hell is this guy, Boss? 'Two down 5 two go. Can you guess who's next?' Do we have a body, Boss?" McGee asked.

"No and we won't if I have anything to say about it." Gibbs said. "Process the area. I don't want anyone getting in or out of the cemetery. Do as much as you can do and go back to the lab." He said. He hung up the phone and turned back to face Allan and Rachel.

"Jethro please tell me." Rachel said, almost pleading.

"Is anything missing? Anything at all?" He asked.

"Um just a photo of all seven of us. I think it was taken the year Connor and Monroe graduated high school. Jethro please." She said. He turned to Al.

"Anything Al?"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs please tell me what the hell is going!" Rachel yelled with tears streaming down her face. Everyone stopped and looked at the pair. He looked at her and sighed. Gibbs grabbed her hand and walked her up the stairs to her bedroom. There was a uniform processing the room.

"Give us a minute." Jethro said. The officer left. "Whoever is doing this hurt one of your siblings and dug up Kate's body. We are going to find this person and find your family." He said. She nodded and cried silently. "Come 'ere." He mumbled. She moved into his arms. He hugged her closely. He had just told this woman that he loved her and now she was involved in a living nightmare. "I want you to pack a bag, okay?"

"Okay. I trust you, Jethro." She said as she hugged his torso

"I know, Rache, I know." He said. He lifted her chin up. He kissed her sweetly. He backed up. "I'm going to need the numbers of your siblings and Julia." He said.

"I'm sending them to you right now." She said.

"Officer?" He said. The officer entered the room again. "I need you to document everything she packs." He let go of her hand. "I'll be downstairs." He said. He met up with Al downstairs.

"Okay I want everything that looks suspicious." Gibbs said. Al gestured towards the front yard.

"How's she doing?" Allan asked.

"She's scared, Al. Hell I'm scared." He said as he ran a hand through his silver hair.

"I know. If it were Heather I'd be going nuts. Listen we are going to due everything to find this sicko." He said.

"I know. He dug up Kate's grave and he implies that he has hurt or killed one of her siblings." He said.

"That's my sister's house! I just want to know if she's okay!" A young man yelled. Gibbs looked over and recognized one of the youngest Todds.

"Connor!" Gibbs yelled back. "Let him through." Gibbs told the officer and walked over to him. The two hugged briefly.

"What are doing here? Oh my god she's not dead is she? Please tell me she's not dead, Agent Gibbs." The young man said. Gibbs shook his head.  
>"She's not dead, Connor. She is upstairs packing a bag. Listen, has anyone threatened you or anything like that at all?" He asked.<p>

"No. Well my car was keyed like four days ago at school, but that was it. Why what's going on?" He asked. Gibbs raised his eyebrows. Rachel had come to his place upset last week because her car was keyed.

"We think that whoever did this was the shooter at her office earlier." Gibbs said. Have you spoken to your brothers or Julia and Monroe?" He asked.

"Connor!" Another man yelled. It was the eldest Todd sibling. Mitchell Todd glared at Gibbs. Mitchell still blamed the agent for his sister's death. "What are you doing here, Agent Gibbs?" He asked

"Your sister is a Naval Psychiatrist." Gibbs explained, not telling about his personal connection with his sister. "Was your car keyed in the last week or so?" He asked.

"Yeah two nights ago at work. Why?" Mitchell asked.

"Mitch! Connor!" Rachel yelled as she exited her home. The two men ran over to her and the three embraced. Mitchell turned and glared at Gibbs when he saw the shirt that his sister was wearing.

"Have you guys called your siblings?" Gibbs asked.

"I called Julia and she told me to call when I knew where to go." Mitchell said.

"And I called Monroe and Christian. Roe said that she was going to pick up my wife and then be on her way here and I just got Chris's voicemail. I figured that he was either at work or sleeping." Connor said. Rachel stared at Gibbs.

"You don't think that…"

"Don't think like that, Rache. I'll find him." Gibbs said. "You guys need to stay at NCIS tonight."

"I think I found something, Agent Gibbs." An officer yelled. "It's a footprint, Sir."

"Photograph it, cast it, and bag it. Then you're going to drive these three to NCSI." Gibbs said. He turned to another officer. "I need you to go the home of Julia Todd. You're going escort her and her kids to NCIS. Tell her that it involves Rachel Cranston and if there are any questions call me." He said as he handed the young man hi card. He turned back to the three siblings. "Connor, call Lacey and Monroe and tell them to go straight to NCIS, speed if they have to. Any cops stop them tell them to call me. Please go with this officer and call me when you get there." Gibbs said. The two men walked to the squad car. Rachel stayed behind.

"I love you." She said.

"I know and I love you too. I am going to do everything I…" He started to say. She leaned up and kissed him.

"I know, Jethro, I know." She said. She walked over to the car and sat in between her brothers.


	4. Gunshots and twins and dogs Oh my!

The ride to NCIS was quiet and tension filled. The second that the officer left the three siblings alone in an unused conference room the arguing started.

"You're sleeping with him aren't you?" Mitchell asked. Both Connor and Rachel looked at their big brother.

"Mitch."

"That's none of your damn business." She said.

"Oh yes it is." Mitch yelled back.

"Mitch just leave it alone." Connor said.

"Why do you hate him so much?" She asked.

"Because it's his fault that Caitlin is dead!" Mitch shouted. The room became silent.

"That's not true, man, and you know it." Connor said.

"It is not his fault. The man who killed Katie is dead." She said, trying to control her anger.

"He was after Gibbs, not Kate." He reasoned. She stalked to her older brother's face.

"That man shot Caitlyn because she stood up to him, because she wasn't like the other women he had dealt with. I love this man. If you don't like it then that's your problem." She said turned to sit across the room.

"After everything's she been through today, you had to go and piss her off some more didn't you?" Connor asked. "After the asshole she divorced she finally fell in love again and this is how you treat her? You disgust me sometimes, Mitch." He walked and went to sit next to Rachel who had started crying again. Her phone vibrated and it was a text from her son Jeremy.

_'Hey mom. Gibbs just called and told us what happened. We're gonna be picked up soon. One of us will call you and Gibbs when we're on our way. Plz b careful.'_

'_I will sweetie. Please let us know when you're picked up and please badge the officer and call Gibbs to make sure.' _She wrote back.

Gibbs and Allan stood around checking evidence.

"I'm going to try Christian and see if I can get a hold of him." Gibbs said. He called the young man.

_'Hey this is Chris Todd. Sorry I missed your call. Leave me your name, number, and short message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Oh and if this is my twin, Monroe, you're a freak and probably already know why I'm not picking up, since you Professor freaking X. Love you, bye.'_

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. Typical Christian.

"He's not answering." Gibbs told his friend. "I'm going to try his work." He dialed the number and waited. "I need to speak to Christian Todd. It's a family emergency. Are you sure? Do you know if his car was keyed? Thank you." He said and then hung. "Never showed up for work and his car was keyed last night." He said.

"Alright so let's head over there and check on him." Allan said. They both got into Al's car and drove off. "So just what is going on with you and Rachel?" He asked. Gibbs shook his head.

"I am honestly not sure. She loves me and I love her, but you know my track record with women.

"Yeah your loss is my gain." He said with a smile.

"And Fornell's loss." Gibbs said. They both smiled. When they got to Christian's house both men pulled their guns out and approached slowly. Gibbs knocked on the door.

"Christian Todd its MPD. Open up." Allan said.

"Chris its Agent Gibbs." Gibbs yelled. They heard what sounded like running and bark. "Don't shoot, Al. The door opened a German Sheppard stood there. The dog approached Gibbs and pulled on his sleeve.

"The dog opened the door?" Allan asked. Both men followed the dog.

"Good boy, Wally." He said.

"I'm going to clear the house, you follow the dog." Allan said. Gibbs kept his gun up and followed Wally. Gibbs saw a body on the floor.

"Al!" He yelled. Gibbs ran over and saw Christian. He was laying on the floor covered in bruises and cuts. Wally nudged his master and whimpered. Al ran over and sighed. "I found a pulse. It's weak but its there." Gibbs said. Al called 911.

"Someone beat the crap out of this kid." Al said. Gibbs saw blood underneath Christian.

"Shit. Help me roll him a little, Al." Both men moved him slightly. There was a bullet hole at the bas of his spine.

"Oh damn." Al said. The paramedics arrived and Christian was quickly taken away. Gibbs cell phone rang. It was Connor.

"Yeah Connor?' He said as he stood there next to the blood of a man he knew.

"Monroe isn't answering her phone." Connor said. Some officers arrived.

"I'm on it." He said he hung and went to find Al. "Take Wally back to Abby. Monroe Todd isn't answering her phone." He said as he walked out the house.

"Alright take an officer with you." Al said. "Officer Jimenez! Go with Agent Gibbs."

"Yes, Sir." The young women said.

"Take my keys. I'll go in her car." Gibbs said as he tossed the keys to Housen then followed Officer Jimenez. The made the short drive to Monroe's off campus apartment. He saw a man dragging a body towards a van. They both jumped out of the car. Gibbs ran as fast as he could. He pulled out his gun.

"Stop! MPD!" Jimenez yelled.

"NCIS! Monroe!" Gibbs yelled. The man dropped the body, jumped in the van, and took off. Jimenez took shots at the van while Gibbs ran towards the youngest Todd. "Monroe! Come on sweetie, wake up." Gibbs said. Monroe moaned.

"Gibbs?" She asked. "My body hurts. Is Chris okay?" She asked. "He's hurt isn't he?" She asked. Jimenez looked at her.

"How did she know that?"

"Twins. Monroe, I need you to listen to me. Can you stand?" He asked. She nodded and stood with his help. "Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"No I was in so much pain, I guess from Christian that I passed out. I could hear everything but I just couldn't move." She said.

"Officer Jimenez, call another unit and drive her to NCIS. Have your guys process here and send everything back to my lab." He said. She nodded. He looked back at Monroe. "Someone is after your family. Did you get to call Lacey?" He asked.

"Yeah. She should be here any minute." She said. "Where's Honey?" She asked as she looked around. Gibbs went into the house and heard barking and banging coming from the hall closet. He drew his gun and opened the door. A Golden Retriever jumped out at him and pinned him on the ground.

"Honey, off." He said. The dog got off of him and licked his face. Gibbs grabbed her harness and walked her outside. "My lab is going to look like a pound by the time I'm done with you guys." Gibbs said as he let Honey run over to Monroe. Gibbs and Officer Jimenez helped Monroe Todd out to the car where Lacey Todd was waiting. Lacey ran over and hugged her sister-in-law and Gibbs.

"What the hell is going on? Connor said that someone was after Rachel and then he asked if I had heard from you or Chris." Lacey said. Gibbs helped Monroe into the car.

"Someone is after Connor and his siblings. This Officer is going to drive you ladies over to NCIS. Go to Abby or Ducky and they bring you to everyone else." He told them. He hugged both young women and helped Lacey into the car. He turned to Officer Jimenez. "You don't stop for anything." He told her.

"Of course, Agent Gibbs." She said. She got into the car and took off. Gibbs waited for the other cops to get there and gave them instructions. He needed to check on his team. He called up DiNozzo.

"Boss we got a problem."


End file.
